videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon's 100th Birthday Party
Nickelodeon's 100th Birthday Party is a Party game that celebrates the 100th Birthday of Nickelodeon in January 1, 2013 for the Arcade, Home Consoles, Portable Consoles & iPod systems Characters Nicktoons *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy *Sheen *Carl Wheezer *Goddard *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Robot *Monster *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Ren *Stimpy *Rocko *Ickis *Arnold *Catdog *Eliza *Otto Rocket *Zim *GIR *Jenny XJ9 *Aang *Katara *Zuko *Toph Bei Fong *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *El Tigre *Frida Suraz *Tak *Otis *Bessie Higgenbottom *Skipper *King Julien *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Asmith *Doppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Po Panda *Korra *Raphael *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo Teennick *Drake Parker *Josh Nicols *Zoey Brooks *Ned Bigby *Kendall Knight *James Diamond *Carlos Garcia *Logan Mitchell *Carly Shay *Tori Vega *Kacey Simon *Kenan Rockmore *Kel Einstein Hypothalamus Kimble Nick Jr. *Dora *Boots *Blue *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bear *Little Bill *Max *Ruby *Mike *Kai-Lan *Olivia *Oswald *Milli *Geo *Bot *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Wubbzy *Brobee *Muno *Toodee *Foofa *Plex Unlockable Nicktoons *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Karen *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Vicky *Denzel Crocker *Francis *Anti-Fairies *Foop *Pixies *Norm the Genie *Dark Laser *Remy Buxaplanety *Imaginary Gary *Jorgen Von Strangle *Juandissimo *Cupid *Tooth Fairy *The April Fool *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Mama Cosma *Schnozmo *Chester McBadbat *AJ *Tootie *Elmer *Sanjay *Trixie Tang *Veronica *Tad and Chad *Crimson Chin *Nick Dean *Libby Folfax *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *King Goobot *Professor Calamitous *Vlad Plasmius *Nicolai Technus *Ember McCain *The Box Ghost *Skulker *Valeire Gray *Katy Kat *Chop Chop Master Onion *Ma-San *Rammy *Paula Fox *Matt Major *Marf *Ogo *Gart Default *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster *Susie Carmicheal *Powdered Toast Man *Mr. Horse *Muddy *Dib *Gaz *Almighty Tallest *Professor Membrane *Tak *MiMi *Piggy *Brad *Tuck *Nora Wakeman *Sheldon *Vexus *Killgore *Sokka *Iroh *Azula *Mako *Bolin *Asami Sato *Tenzin *White Pantera *Puma Loco *Black Cuervo *Senor Siniestro *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *El Oso *Django of the Dead *Pip *Abby *Pig *Bessy *Duke *Peck *Freddy *Penny *Portia *Gwen *Ben Higgenbottom *Happy *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Marlene *Maurice *Mort *Dr. Blowhole *Jeera *Keeko *Lok *Traloc *The Black Mist *Needles *Kyle *Boog *Oz *Aseefa *Dorkus & Pinter *Keswick *The Chief *Verminious Snaptrap *The Chameleon *Bird Brain *Master Shifu *Master Tigress *Master Monkey *Master Viper *Master Crane *Master Mantis *Master Splinter *April *Shredder *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Aisha *Mr. X Teennick *Craig *Eric *Dustin Brooks *Chase Matthews *James Garrett *Dana Cruz *Lola Martinez *Micheal Barret *Nicole Bristow *Quinn Pensky *Logan Reese *Moze Mosley *Cookie Nelson *Katie Knight *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay *Gibby *Andre Harris *Robbie Shapiro *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Molly Garfunkel *Zander Robbins *Stevie Baskara *Grace King *Nelson Baxter *Kevin Reed Nick Jr. *Benny *Tico *Isa *Swiper the Fox *Magenta *Green Puppy *Periwinkle *Shovel *Pail *Slippery *Rinto *Tolee *Lulu *HoHo *Tasha *Austin *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Binya Binya Polywag Bosses *Plankton *Vicky *Denzel Crocker *Professor Calamitous *King Goobot *Vlad Plasmius *Valerie Gray *Vexus *Azula *Rammy *Gart Default *Black Cuevro *Snotty Boy *Portia & Gwen *Dr. Blowhole *Traloc *Boog *Dorkus & Pinter *Verminious Snaptrap *The Chameleon *Bird Brain *Swiper the Fox *Shredder *Giant Robot Plankton (Final) Minigames TBA Trivia This is the 100th Birthday introduced all characters from Nickelodeon games. Category:Home Consoles, Portable Consoles & Ipod systems Category:Party Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon's 100th Birthday Games